Lilith
Backstory Camorra Lenita, a human. Scrambles through the forest for nearly 2 weeks eventually finding her way to Fallow. She is in rough shape, doesn’t know where she is, and is ill. From the brands on her body, she looks as if she was a slave, Living off of the sympathy of the wood elves of Fallow was starving her. A baker Rýndir Femma, a simple creature who held no connection to ceremony or spiritual cirlces, he showed the young woman hospitality and brought her to his home . With his help she came back away from the edge of death, and regained her health. Eventually Rýndir was able to get Camorra to tell her story. Camorra was born a slave, and during her time watched as her family was sold and torn away from her and the rest of the family. As she grew older, she learned how to manipulate the salve masters, and earn a place with the least cruel of slave masters. She was lost in a single high stakes game of Hi-Lo and was given to a young cruel, and ruthless Sklug peddler who used her to test the potentcy of the product. She would then be put in a forced withdrawal state. This was done routinely to keep them in a weakened state thus preventing slaves from attempting to steal product. One day, while being forced to use the drug, Camorra in a state of half-high and panic grabbed the closest shard of Sklug and jammed it in the testers arm and made a run for it. She hid in the crawl space under the slave quarters for three days. Waiting for the hunt for her to be called off. She then snuck into a crate of Sklug being shipped from Urrea to Deepston. She was in the crate for several days until their caravan was attacked by Raiders in the Vulpes area. She freed herself from the crate while the fight ensued. She was able to scramble away unscathed, but as she ran she could feel the effects of the Sklug start to wain. She wandered into the woods where she spent days before finally reaching Fallow. After feeling better. Camorra knew she needed to repay the kind elf. She worked around the bakery, and became a village oddity. Being the only human in the village, many of the wood elves were not accepting. Rýndir did not care though. He knew the right thing to do was to help rebuild this poor former slave’s life, even if race lines were crossed. Love of course bloomed, as these things do in this kind of story. They were wed, and were with child after a few months. Camorra gave birth to her half-elf daughter whom they named Gwendalyn. The child was an even larger oddity than her mother. She had nearly none of her mother in her. All of her features marked her as an elf, except for her striking blonde hair, which was a contrast to the wood elves around her. She did not mind the other elves not paying attention to her, she was much happier playing out in the garden, chasing different butterflies, and making mud pies. The family lived secluded living off the bakery. The other elven children would come and stare at the strange white haired girl that lived there, and would be hushed away by their parents. Lilith would befriend the nature around her. Surprising her parents by naming the plants in their garden, and always having a mouse or two sleeping in her pockets. Gwen had grown to the age of six and was already demonstrating skills not typically seen. She could mix potions with herbs and leaves, and could communicate with the birds that chirped outside her window. Her father would tell her stories in his language of the things that lived out beyond the reaches of Fallow, of creatures the size of trees, of lights that only danced in the dual moonlight, and of heroes and heroines who championed over the evil things in this world. She would gaze at amazement as her father would paint the pictures in her mind of her ancestors who would only live off the land around them. Roam the forests, and name every tree as if they were old friends. He would tell tales of elves who could change form to better control their surroundings, to better understand the animals around them, to protect themselves from the humans who wanted to intrude on their people. She would dream of running with the wolves in the woods, and just as suddenly become a bird flying above the trees. She would wake from these dreams never satisfied. News had been spreading that a band of human raiders were coming closer to Fallow, but, because of their seclusion and resulting safety assumed the elves remained steadfastly unworried. They were wrong. One night, the raiders came. Burning half the village including the bakery where Gwendalyn and her family lived. The raiders came to take what little treasure there was to have. Rýndir died trying to fend off the bandits. Camorra was found protecting her daughter. The raiders, seeing the brands on her arms and back knew they could get a good reward for returning a lost slave. The raiders took Camorra, and left Gwendalyn to burn. Gwen was able to crawl out a window, finding a safe branch to climb out of the burning tree. Watching her life turn to ash around her, she headed towards the center of town where she could hear the guards yelling for everyone to get behind. As she ran towards the crowd she could hear the raiders retreating, clearly happy having found a runaway slave. The people were cheering as the raiders left. As the days went by it was clear that no one was going to take in the young orphan. Gwendalyn, in shock of losing both her parents just sat in the center of town stroking her favorite rabbit. She started begging on the streets, and no one would give her food. She didn’t understand why they were being so cruel, why they weren’t attempting to find her mother. As being ostracized became more apparent to her, she started making her way towards the forest. After days of inching towards what had been calling her for years, she finally put Fallow behind her. Not realizing that no one behind her even noticed her departure. Gwendalyn lived off the land. She had a natural affinity to the forest around her and it seemed to have the same for her. For months she lived on her own with nothing defending her but her instincts she didn’t know she had. One night a light caught her eyes as she was falling asleep. A deep purple burst that she had never seen before.She followed it into an opening where she saw the same kind of lights all around her, but of all kinds of shades and hues. As the lights came toward her, she saw that they were in fact little people, they lit her skin with their lights, and danced to the rhythm of her pulse. She came to know these were called moon fairies. They lived in the forests around the world, and had shared knowledge of all things. They spoke to her in many different tongues, how to read, they taught her how to channel the energy she felt from the earth and never knew what to do with. They taught her how to protect herself from enemies by blending in to her surroundings. She learned through their teaching, and her natural ability to make the land work for her, and her to work with it. By the age of 10 she knew how to tell the difference between the step of a deer and a wolf. She could find the best tree to sleep in. She knew how to string her own bow, and carve her own arrow heads. She had officially become what the pixies referred to as “forest walker”, in her language it meant a druid. As her new life had dawned, the pixies gave her a new name, Lilith the Wanderer. She wanted to find her mother. By 12 she was strong, and tall. She started finding the raiders and poisoning them. While they were sick she searched their caravans trying to find any sign of her mother, record books, letters, anything. As much as she longed to, she never killed the humans, just left them very sick. While tracking a particularly large group of raiders, she came upon them fighting a very rare sight. They were fighting a dire weasel. The weasel was unfortunately losing. Lilith, panicking for the creature killed for the first time she drew her bow towards another human. She killed 3 of the attackers before the remaining opponents turned and ran. Not getting to the weasel in time, the poor beast had died. But as Lilith was preparing the proper grave rituals for a creature like this, she heard a soft whimper. She investigated what the giant rodent must have been protecting and she saw a single baby weasel. Mewing and tragic, Lilith knew that it wouldn’t survive on its own. The tiny thing started to cry more, and somehow found it’s way to her feet where it attempted to climb her legs. With a roll of her eyes she picked up the weasel. She named it Cody, after one of the great stags that the elven kings would ride in the stories that her father would tell. Years went by. Still searching for her mother. Cody grew strong, and large. The two were inseparable. She read in one of her raids of slave activity that would be happening in Goblintooth. Now she had no idea where that was, but she knew she could figure it out. She asked her fairy family if they knew. They showed her the way. She landed in Goblintooth the night before it burned to the ground, starting her off on a journey she hasn’t quite finished yet. Always putting her ear to the ground to hear any news of her mother Details Basic Information: *Race: Half Elf *Class: Druid *Sex: Female *Age: 19 *Level: 9 - 0 XP *Languages: Common, Druidic, Elvish, Goblin, Draconic, Undercommon, Infernal *Height: 5'9" *Weight: 142 *Hometown: Fallow *Deity: Melora and Correlon *Skin: Pale *Eyes: Grey *Hair: White/Brown *AC: 15 *Health: 31 *Surges: 8 Phisicality: *Fortitude: 21 + 5 + 2 Ring *Acrobatics: 8 *Athletics: 10 *Dexterity: 11 *Endurance: 13 *Stealth: 12 *Thievery: 6 Mentality: *Aptitude: 23 + 6 + 2 Ring *Arcana: 11 *Bluff: 2 *Charisma: 10 *Diplomacy: 9 *Heal: 8 *History: 8 *Intimidate: 11 *Nature: 21 *Perception: 17 *Streetwise: 1 Powers: Inventory: *Quarter Staff 1d10 Equipped *Lightning Crab Spauldor +2 to AC Equipped *Henge Bracers +2 to AC Equipped *Mask of Hounds +1 to AC Equipped *Bloodcut Armor +1 AC *Ruby Encrusted Dragon Figurine Necklace of Stamina - +1 to Endurance *Ruby (2x) *Sapphire (1x) *Bandolier Equipped *Shadowkeep Drawing Labelled 'Wyrmpriest' *Dragonshield's Child Crayon Note *Fifty Shades of Fey *Spell Component Pouch *Holly (1x) - 20 gp *Mistletoe (1x) - 25 gp *Vial of Blood (5x) *Arrows (50x) *Longbow *Silver Sapphire of Ferocity - +1 to intimidate Equipped *Emerald Golden Necklace of Flexibility - +1 to Acrobatics Equipped *Ebony Dagger 1d4 + 1 Lightning *Vampire Claws (10x) *Elven Cloak +2 Fort/Stealth *Gem encrusted Silver bracelet of Arcana - +1 to Arcana *Kalarel's Crimson Orb *Journal of Urmon *Bottle of Mercury *Bottle of Dragonbile *Bottle of Nightshade *Small Gold/Ruby Earring (60 gp) *Malachite Gems (5)(15gp each) *Talon Coins: *20 pp *1184 gp *464 sp *90 cp